


She Chose You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Whump, forced to choose, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Pepterony whump prompt. Please don’t make this a part of your Pepterony series because I don’t want it to end! But anyway my prompt: Person A listens to a tape that says “both your lovers are buried alive. You have enough time to save one, but the other one will die before can save them too. Choose wisely” and Person A has to choose to save Person B or Person C. Please. Sorry if this is super intense I just thought you’d do a good job!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	She Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺 u r a meanie head
> 
> Summary: forced to choose AU with Pepterony featuring a fucked up bad guy + whumpy angst
> 
> Warnings: fucked up psychological torture, whump, hurt/comfort, everyone is fucking sad my dudes. Happy/ambiguous ending.

Pepper groans softly, rubbing at her throbbing head. She tries to recall how she got here--wherever  _ here _ even is--and why.

She sits up slowly, squinting as her eyes adjust to the bright fluorescent lights. She looks around the room, getting more and more confused as she does. 

To her left is a white wall, with a large projection of a count down, counting down from 8 hours, 34 minutes, 28 seconds. The other three walls are also blank and white, without any projections on them. There are 4 cameras in the corners, each pointing inward. There are no windows or doors, and that would make Pepper uncomfortable except for she knows she had to have gotten in here somehow. She’s laying on the floor, and there is no furniture.

She’s wearing the same clothes, she thinks. It’s definitely the outfit she was wearing last as far as she can remember. 

Pepper stands up, rolling her neck and groaning in pain. She’s getting too old to sleep on the floor, that’s for sure. She stretches all her joints before looking around the room in boredom, pursing her lips. What’s happening?

She looks at the count down and watches as the seconds tick their way down, until it hits 8 hours, 30 minutes, 0 seconds. 

Because then, a voice comes from the ceiling. 

“Miss Potts, how lovely to see you’re awake. I apologize for the wait you must have had. You should have woken up around 5 minutes before this recording started, but there’s a possibility my calculations were off.”

Pepper cocks her head to the side, listening carefully. 

“Do you know me, Pepper? Do you know my voice? I doubt the answer to either is yes, but I am...curious,” The voice is deep, but not too deep it sounds gravelly. He talks slowly, calmly. It sounds like a New York accent, but heavily neutralized. She doesn’t recognize it.

“You see, Miss Potts, I have been watching you for  _ years _ . Ever since 2008, and I saw you dancing with Mr. Stark in that sexy little backless dress. I knew I had to have you, at that moment.”

Pepper tenses up. She’s had stalkers and creepers before; but none that have kidnapped her and kept her in a room with no doors or windows. 

“Unfortunately, you didn’t even look at me. You ignored me in the worst way--you didn’t even know I existed. That’s even worse than seeing me and choosing not to like me. It’s...unforgivable.

“Instead of me, someone who deserves you and would cherish you, listen to you; you chose  _ Tony Stark _ .” Her lover’s name is said with such disgust, it almost makes her laugh; if only she weren’t so scared. “But I could, at least, understand that. He’s a playboy; known for being good at sex, being sexy, and an easy lay. He’s one of the richest men in the world; I know women like things like that, like knowing that her man can give her anything she wants. And then, he’s a literal superhero. Who wouldn’t want him? I never blamed you for wanting him; but I could not accept it. I knew I had to work my way up, get to you somehow. 

“But  _ then _ . Then you went and got yourself a third. And not just any third--some nobody kid from Queens. He’s broke, he was a virgin, he wasn’t attractive; he’s got  _ nothing _ . He’s nobody.”

Pepper grits her teeth. She hates hearing someone talk about her lover like that. 

“I couldn’t stand it anymore, Miss Potts. I simply couldn’t handle the fact that you would choose someone as lame as Peter Parker over me. So, I decided to punish you.”

Pepper swallows thickly, backing up in fera. Horror stories of women getting raped and murdered by crazy men like this guy torturing her mind. 

She jumps as the wall opposite the timer wall breaks, a door shaped hole sliding open into another room. She backs up, scared beyond belief. 

“A door should have just opened, Miss Potts. Walk through it.”

Pepper hesitates, but when no one comes in to hurt her, she decides to listen. She walks into the next room, and her eyes blink rapidly in confusion. 

She has walked into what appears to be a greenhouse, with grass and flowers all over the room. She walks to the middle, where there are two wooden crosses in the ground in front of a large tree. 

“As you can see, Pepper, There are two graves waiting for you to dig up. One holds Tony Stark, and the other Peter Parker. They are each buried 4 feet deep, and rest in their coffins. They are waiting for you to save them.”

Pepper feels her heart drop to her feet, and her stomach jump to her throat. She looks around for a shovel, and runs to grab it once she sees it.

“Here’s where your punishment starts, Miss Potts. It takes a professional grave digger 6 hours to dig a 6 foot deep grave. You aren’t a professional, but it isn’t 4 feet deep. It should take you 6 hours if you don’t take any breaks to dig one of your lovers out of the ground.”

Pepper can barely hear him, adrenaline and fear coursing through her body as she shoves the shovel into the left pile of dirt, already working on it.

“If you can remember, there's a timer in the next room, counting down from what now should be a little over 8 hours.” Pepper pauses, throat thick with tears. Does that mean- “This timer is counting down the seconds until your precious lovers run out of oxygen. In case you’re as stupid as I think you must be for falling for these two clowns, that means you only have time to save one of them before the other suffocates to death.”

Pepper feels the tears start to fall down her face, and her lower lip wobbles.  _ She can only save one _ . She resumes digging, shaking her head to clear it. 

“Oh, and one more thing, Miss Potts--Tony is on the left, and Peter is on the right. That’s the final part of your punishment, my love. You must choose between them, choose who lives and who dies. Who do you love more? Which one can you not live without? Which one will you kill? You have 8 hours to choose, Miss Potts. Good luck.”

Pepper drops the shovel, looking between the graves. Now she  _ knows _ . She knows who is in which one. It isn’t a blind choice; it isn’t her desperate to save both but she can only save one, and she doesn’t know which one. She knows who is in what grave. 

She has to choose which of her lovers to save. She can’t blindly dig anymore. 

She has to choose. 

~

Peter is hyperventilating, which fucking sucks because he’s going to run out of air even sooner than the evil man intended. 

The recording played for Peter too; a speaker is somehow working next to Peter’s head. It was addressed to Pepper, so he assumes it was played to all three of them if Peter heard it. 

Peter is so fucking scared. 

He’s been claustrophobic since the building fell on him when he was fighting the vulture. He’s been afraid to die ever since. He’s hated the dark, too; but not as much as small spaces. Peter whimpers to himself, clawing at the wooden box he’s trapped in in hopes of escaping; but all he does is make his fingers bleed. 

The thing is, Peter isn’t sure if Pepper is going to choose him. Because Pepper was with Tony first, and she loves him more—Peter is sure of that. But Pepper knows Peter is younger. Peter is younger, and hasn’t even started his own life yet. Tony has had his life; he’s had a full life and he saved the world a million times and he’s  _ had _ his life!

Peter is just a kid. Pepper  _ knows _ that. 

But that doesn’t mean Pepper will choose him.

~

Tony likes to consider himself a calm person, for the most part. He has his moments of fear and panic, sure. But most of the time, he just chills and lets life happen to him. 

Ever since the days in the cave, the thought of dying hasn’t scared him very much. What scares him is causing other people to die, to get hurt, to have everything taken from them. To be responsible for someone else’s suffering. 

Hearing the recording scared him. 

He knows Pepper must be terrified right now. She must be broken-hearted and scared and hurt. She must be sitting above their craves, silent tears running down her face as she’s forced to choose who will not be going home with her. 

But Tony knows she will choose. Pepper is strong like that. She’ll hate herself the entire time, torture herself with the knowledge that she’s condemning the other person to death. But she’ll do it. She’s the type of person to make the tough calls, and follow through on them. She’s the type of person to keep going even through the pain.

He’s always loved that about her. He wishes he would be able to tell her one last time, but he knows Pepper is going to choose Peter. He knows this as sure as he knows that Pepper is digging through her tears right now. 

~

Pepper is an hour in, and her body is  _ aching _ . Her back is sore, her arms are shaking, her knees are creaking with each squat. How do people do this for a living? How does anyone manage to dig for 6 hours straight without the motivation of saving a life?

But no, that isn’t fair. Usually, people had people to help dig. And in more recent years, people use better tools, so they don’t have to work quite as hard. 

She looks over her shoulder, into the white room with the count down. She isn't going to be able to save them both. She just isn’t. She wonders if she’ll even be able to save the person she’s currently digging up, or if her body will give out before she can reveal the coffin.

She wipes the sweat from her forehead and grabs the shovel again. There is no point in wasting time.

~

Peter has finally gotten his breathing under control. Which is good. He doesn’t have to focus on using all his oxygen up anymore. He can focus on thinking instead. 

He thinks about how he’s a horrible person, for hoping that Pepper saves him over Tony. He shouldn’t hope that! He doesn’t want Tony to die... 

He takes deep breaths, and listens to the shovel hitting the dirt over and over. Pepper is getting slower. She’s running out of steam. 

Peter whimpers and digs his fingers into his thighs. What happens if Pepper  _ does _ choose him? How will he live without Tony? Furthermore, how will he live knowing that the only reason he’s alive is because Tony died? 

No, now that he’s had time to think about it, he hopes Pepper doesn’t choose him. 

If only he can convince himself he wants that.

~

Tony breathes slowly, as shallowly as he can without hurting himself. He wants to last as long as possible. Maybe, if he breathes slowly enough, he won’t run out of oxygen and Pepper can save him too. 

He doubts it. 

He keeps his eyes closed, fingers tapping softly on the bottom of his casket. The dark scares Tony. It has ever since he went through that stupid worm hole. 

He swallows thickly and takes one deep breath, still tapping his fingers. He thinks about Peter’s puppy like happiness, his sweet voice, his pretty eyes. He thinks of Pepper’s beauty, her intelligence, her bravery. He thinks about them together, looking so beautiful together for him. The way Pepper smiles when Peter kisses her softly, on his way rushing out the door to get to school on time. The way Peter blushes, even still, whenever Pepper calls him cute. The way Peter makes Pepper breakfast and Tony coffee, and the adorable way his tongue peeks out when he’s concentrating. They way Pepper comes home from a long day at work and still insists on cooking dinner, because Tony is a fire hazard and she refuses to hire a cook. 

He smiles as he lets himself get lost in memories of them both, of the love they shared and lived in. If there was any way to die, he supposes this isn’t the worst.

~

Pepper’s arms are shaking, and she’s seeing black spots in her vision. She would kill for a glass of water right about now. 

She has been digging mindlessly for 5 hours now. She hasn’t stopped, hasn’t allowed herself to take a break. She needs to save as much time as possible, because--her breath hitches as the shovel hits something that bangs.

She digs even faster, energy renewed as her goal is in sight. She laughs incredulously, eyes brimming with tears as she moves the last of the dirt out of her way. She grabs at the latches, unlocking the coffin and throwing the lid open--

Her grin is quickly replaced with horror. 

~

Peter stiffens when he hears Pepper’s voice. 

Muffled. Because she’s out there, with Tony, who she just saved. While Peter is still in his coffin. He can’t hear what she’s saying, he can only hear her voice.

Peter is going to die. 

_ Peter is going to die.  _

“...This recording is connected to a sensory device in the other coffin. If you’re hearing this, it means Pepper didn’t choose you. How sad. Unfortunately, this means you will die within the next two hours. I’m very sorry she didn’t save you...I was hoping she would kill Tony. I’m very disappointed in her choice, should this recording play.”

Peter covers his face and sobs, but tries to keep his breathing under at least a little control. At least, before he realizes it doesn’t matter. 

He’s going to die. Pepper chose Tony, because she loves him more, and Peter is going to die. Peter is going to die, and he’s going to die knowing that Pepper didn’t choose him. Didn’t save him. 

Peter screams as loud as he can, knowing no one can hear him. The only reason he can even faintly hear Pepper is because of his super hearing. He bangs on the top of the coffin, wishing he was strong enough to move both the locked casket lid and 4 feet worth of dirt. 

He screams and cries and kicks and bangs, and he cries some more until he pukes because he’s so upset and then he lays there in his own mess because there’s nothing else he  _ can _ do. 

He’s going to die. And worse, he’s going to die knowing that Pepper didn’t choose him.

~

Tony’s eyes are wide as light fills his casket, and Pepper’s perfume wafts towards his nose. 

Pepper chose him. 

_ Pepper chose him.  _

Pepper chose Tony, which means Peter is going to die so Tony can live. 

Suddenly, his panic overwhelms him because he’s going to live instead of Peter, his teenage boyfriend. 

He stares at Pepper’s horrified expression, and he can’t bring himself to say anything other than “Why?”

~

Pepper wonders, for a second, how Tony knows to ask why and isn’t simply celebrating being saved. But she really doesn’t care, because he lied.

_ He lied.  _

The man lied. He said Tony was on the left and Peter was on the right; but he lied because she dug up the right grave and Tony is laying there, asking her why she chose him and not Peter. Because for Tony,  _ this _ is a fate worse than death. 

Pepper knows that. She knows that Tony knows she knows that. 

But what is she supposed to say? ‘Well I was trying to save Peter but I guess you’ll do?’

Pepper helps Tony out, handing the shovel to him. “I-”

“If you’re hearing this, this means that there are two people above the graves, and therefore Pepper has chosen. However, there is something that she probably never wanted to tell you: I lied to her about who was in which coffin. She didn’t want you. She wanted the other man. This is the final part of your punishment, Pepper--one of your lovers is dead and the other hates you now, knowing you didn’t choose him. You should have given me a chance.”

Tony stares at Pepper, eyes quickly filling with even more horror than before. “You were going to save Peter?”

Pepper swallows thickly, handing Tony the shovel. “I wouldn’t have done this to you on purpose, Tony. I swear to god.”

Tony takes the shovel and sets his jaw, getting to work as quickly as he can. “We’ll save him, Pep. We’ll dig him up in time. We’ll save him.”

~

Peter sobs brokenly, scratching at his chest under his shirt. He’s getting black spots in his vision, and he knows his oxygen is running out. 

He takes a deep, shaky breath to get his sobbing under control--hopefully. 

“Y-you know, B-Ben… I stopped believing in God after you died. I thought there wasn’t any way a loving god could ever take away so many people from me, could make one boy hurt and suffer so much for no reason.

“But now, I don’t know. Maybe there is a god. Maybe there is a god and he’s punishing me. Because...because my parents died, and then you died, and then...and then Pepper didn’t choose me. And it makes me think...Did they ever love me? Or was I--was I really just a...a sex toy, or...or a midlife crisis; something to spice up their lives?

“God, and I… I broke my promise to you. I promised you I would keep May safe but I’m about to die and she’ll be all alone…”

Peter shakes his head, silent tears streaming down his face. He can’t breathe anymore. He’s breathing, but it...it isn’t right. It doesn’t feel like air. 

“Even if...even if you guys never loved m-me…” He gasps for air, struggling as he isn’t getting the oxygen his lungs are aching for. “I l-love you guys. I l-love...I love…” Peter chokes, hand grabbing at his throat as if that will help. He desperately sucks in air, but it isn’t working and he--

His vision blacks out and he loses consciousness; his last thought being a desperate plea for Pepper and Tony to know he loves them.

~

Tony shoves the shovel through the wooden box, not wasting any time. The timer ran out 2 minutes ago, and Tony is terrified he’s too late. That Peter is-

He feels his heart drop at the sight of Peter. His face is white. He isn’t breathing. His eyes are sunken, and he’s laying in his own puke. His fingers are wrapped around his throat, and they are caked with blood; probably going with the red lines up and down Peter’s arms. 

He looks…

Pepper rushes over, taking the shovel and breaking more of the box. She reaches in and grabs Peter by the wrists, pulling him out. They only dug enough to get the head and chest portion of the coffin to save time; however this makes it harder to get Peter out. 

They finally manage, and Pepper leans over his cold body, sobbing brokenly. “No. No, please! Please Peter, please--”

Tony pushes her away, and starts CPR. He breathes in for Peter, and starts to beat his heart for him. “Come on kid, stay with us...please, please don’t go.”

Pepper watches with tears falling down her face, broken sobs escaping from her chest. “Tony-”

Tony ignores her, counting his pumps before breathing into him again. “Come on, come on!”

Pepper shakes her head, covering her eyes and sobbing into her hands. 

~

Peter wakes up in a white room, and he thinks to himself  _ huh, maybe I got into heaven after all _ . But then he hears a beeping noise and he knows that noise; he knows he’s in a hospital.

He blinks his eyes open slowly, and he grunts as it hurts. He looks to his right and sees Pepper asleep, laying her head on Peter’s legs and holding his hand. And there’s Tony at the door, whispering to Steve about...something. 

“T...Tony?”

Tony's head snaps around, his eyes wide. He falls over--literally--and Steve has to catch him to keep him upright. “He’s alive,” Tony whispers. 

Steve looks just as shocked as Tony is acting. “And he’s...not brain damaged?”

Tony pushes Steve’s hand away and goes over, petting Peter’s hair and touching him everywhere he can. “Peter…”

Peter looks up at Tony, blinking in confusion. “What...what?”

Tony laughs brokenly, tears in his eyes. “Pepper! Pepper wake up, he’s--”

Pepper is already awake, though, staring at Peter with guilt and fear in her eyes. There is none of the relief that was in Tony’s eyes, none of the hopefulness. 

Peter looks away from her to Tony again. “Tony? What happened?”

“We thought we lost you, kid,” Tony says, leaning down and kissing Peter’s forehead. “We thought you were...It’s a long story, alright? How much do you--how much do you remember?”

Peter swallows thickly, looking away. “All of it.”

Pepper tears up, standing up and walking to the door. “I knew--I knew he would-”

“She didn’t mean to Peter. He lied to her, he told her the coffins were in the wrong places. She meant to dig you up, kid.” Tony takes Peter’s hand. “She meant to save you, not me.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. His jaw drops, and he blinks rapidly. “I--wait, what?”

Pepper nods from the doorway. “I’m sorry, Peter…”

Peter looks to Tony again. “I...she...Tony, are you--”

“I’m fine. Just...Before you do anything else, we needed you to know that we love you, and she was going to save you but he lied. I couldn’t...I couldn't let you go another second thinking that she didn’t love you, didn’t choose you.”

Peter starts to bawl, and he makes grabby hands for them. This will take a long time to recover from, but...at least he didn’t die thinking he was unloved.

  
  
  
  



End file.
